Mall
|year = 2018 |position = 8th (Semi-final) 11th (Final) |points = 162 (Semi-final) 184 (Final) |previous = "World" |next = "Ktheju tokës"}} "Mall" (English: Yearning) was the Albanian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon, performed by Eugent Bushpepa. It was performed in the first semi-final and qualified for the final where he finished in 11th place with 184 points, the country's best result since Rona Nishliu finished in 5th place at the 2012 Contest in Baku. The performance was not screened in China due to Bushpepa having a tattoo on his arm, which, along with the censorship on Ireland's performance, led to the EBU ending its contract with the Chinese broadcaster. Lyrics Albanian= Një pritje e gjatë, e ëmbël e zjarrtë Ca hapa trokasin si zemër këtë natë Unë ndjek ritmin e saj Dy duar që zgjaten përpijnë në ngrohtësi Ky mall që të djeg nuk njeh kufi as largësi Asgjë në këtë botë nuk mund ta shprehë dot ndjesinë Kur zemrat bashkohen dhe prapë rrahin si një Dua të hesht në këtë natë i shtrirë në këtë shtrat Ku ëndrrat hyjnore shërojnë çdo plagë Të shoh portretin e saj Momentet kalojnë, sekondat nuk falin Orët pasojnë por ndjenjën se ndalin, jo Si më magji hëna shikimet përpin Më sjell vegimin tënd Lot i patharë ndriçojë këtë natë Sonte kumbo prej shpirtit pa fjalë Vetëm një çast dhimbja të më ndalë Ky lot i patharë një ditë do shterojë Nga puthjet e zjarrta që ëndërroi Në atë çast dhimbja do ndalojë E ëmbël kjo jetë por nuk njeh kufi Hërë na përkëdhel, hërë na krijon largësi Ty të kam larg Më bën të luftoj kur fuqitë kanë shteruar Të ëndërroj edhe kur zgjuar jam Si më magji hëna shikimet përpin Sytë tanë puqën sërish edhe pse është fantazi Jetën do ta fal ty Lot i patharë ndriçojë këtë natë Sonte kumbo prej shpirtit pa fjalë Vetëm një çast dhimbja të më ndalë Ky lot i patharë një ditë do shterojë Nga puthjet e zjarrta që ëndërroi Në atë çast dhimbja do ndalojë |-| Translation= This yearning for years that thrills and that sears Some footsteps ring out like a heartbeat tonight I hear their rhythm match mine Two arms that reach out and engulf me with warmth This yearning that burns knows no distance, no bounds in this world No words can describe the feeling that grows up inside When to hearts unite and they beat as one Lingering tear, light up this night Find your way out, to soothe my soul Just for one day make this pain subside This lingering tear, one day will run dry From fiery kisses I dream every night Then at last pain will fade away I wanna lay in my bed in this silent night Where dreams are devine and they bring peace of mind To see, the vision of her The moments pass by with merciless cry The hours, they fly, the feeling still lingers –on This night the moon captures the gazes we share Weaving a vision of you, though it is just fantasy I’ll give my life to you Lingering tear, light up this night Find your way out, to soothe my soul Just for one day make this pain subside This lingering tear, one day will run dry From fiery kisses I dream every night Then at last pain will fade away Fade away Videos Eugent Bushpepa - Mall - Albania - Official Music Video - Eurovision 2018 Eugent Bushpepa - Mall - Albania - LIVE - First Semi-Final - Eurovision 2018 Eugent Bushpepa - Mall - Albania - LIVE - Grand Final - Eurovision 2018 Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2018 Category:Albania in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Albanian